Movie Quiz
Movie Quiz is a mobile game by Bubble Quiz Games. It's just Guess the Movie in linear level system. (Answers by version 4.6) Answers #Batman #Matrix #Dirty Dancing #Shrek #Wall-E #Space Jam #Simpsons #Kill Bill #Godfather #Armageddon #Titanic #300 #Amélie #Speed #Men in Black #Ice Age #Smurfs #Cube #Signs #The Ring #Predator #Jackass #X-Files #Dracula #Lost #Up #Ninja Turtles #Scream #Scary Movie #Blues Brothers #Social Network #Truman Show #Memento #Ghostbusters #Dumb & Dumber #A-Team #Scooby Doo #Knight Rider #Teletubbies #Super Size Me #Braveheart #Baywatch #Transformers #Mash #Twilight #Money Train #Fast & Furious #Jaws #Home Alone #Big Bang Theory #Good Will Hunting #Friends #ET #101 Dalmatians #Saturday Night Fever #Forrest Gump #Pretty Woman #Lord of the Rings #Gone in Sixty Seconds #Saving Private Ryan #Casino #Babe #Pan Am #Cast Away #Black Swan #Birds #Pokémon #Drive #Punisher #X-Men #Sesame Street #Back to the Future #Independence Day #Blade #Mummy #Futurama #Mars Attacks! #V for Vendetta #Saint #Butterfly Effect #Band of Brothers #Heroes #Dukes of Hazzard #Inglourious Basterds #Ted #In Time #Star Trek #Blood Diamond #Mighty Ducks #Yes Man #Mentalist #AI #Se7en #Big Lebowski #Child's Play #American History X #Charlie's Angels #Flipper #Looney Tunes #Slumdog Millionaire #Avatar #Star Wars #Fight Club #Die Hard #Hobbit #Rocky #Brave #Cars #King Kong #Lion King #Terminal #Green Mile #Aladdin #South Park #Sin City #Gladiator #Scarface #Shutter Island #Toy Story #Da Vinci Code #Inception #Finding Nemo #Ghost Rider #Hangover #Top Gun #Indiana Jones #Life of Pi #Madagascar #Mr. Bean #Platoon #American Pie #Resident Evil #Spider-Man #Pulp Fiction #Taken #Smurfs #Chicago #Dark Knight #District 9 #Kick-Ass #Village #American Beauty #Alice in Wonderland #Ocean's Eleven #Mission Impossible #Munich #Alien #Pretty Woman #Despicable Me #Shining #Incredibles #Machete #Pocahontas #Saw #Tomb Raider #Troy #Ace Ventura #Bambi #Casper #Jurassic Park #Mary & Max #One Day #Planet Terror #Psycho #Rio #Juno #Karate Kid #Pan's Labyrinth #Ratatouille #Dictator #Underworld #Yogi Bear #Apocalypto #Flight #Hulk #Tarzan #Taxi Driver #Croods #Pianist #Tree of Life #Casablanca #Iron Man #Man of Steel #Mulan #Happy Feet #John Carter #Kung Fu Panda #Pirate Radio #Prometheus #Skyfall #Naked Gun #Transporter #I Am Legend #Notting Hill #Once #Walk the Line #Heat #Jumanji #Miami Vice #Muppets #Usual Suspects #Pacific Rim #Public Enemies #Secret Window #Aviator #Big Fish #Exorcist #Great Gatsby #Robin Hood #Silent Hill #Sweeney Todd #Terminator #Trainspotting #Lorax #Argo #Austin Powers #Cinderella #Les Misérables #Roman Holiday #SpongeBob SquarePants #Iron Lady #Wreck-It Ralph #Bridesmaids #Fantastic Four #G.I. Joe #Hellboy #Identity Thief #Monsters Inc #Speed Racer #Bruce Almighty #Cloverfield #Green Lantern #Jungle Book #King's Speech #Mary Poppins #Megamind #Sleepy Hollow #Watchmen #Billy Elliot #Citizen Kane #Due Date #Great Escape #Identity #Phone Booth #Reservoir Dogs #Tangled #Tron #Anchorman #Contraband #Deer Hunter #Italian Job #J. Edgar #Jane Eyre #Misery #Moulin Rouge! #Oliver Twist #Puss in Boots #Say Anything #Sixth Sense #Spirited Away #Graduate #Help #Love Guru #Proposal #Unforgiven #A Bug's Life #Ali #Basic Instinct #Battleship #Chicken Run #Coach Carter #Corpse Bride #Desperado #Elf #Face/Off #Frankenweenie #Golden Compass #High Noon #Hugo #Hunger Games #I, Robot #Little Mermaid #Looper #Priest #Rango #Suspect Zero #Total Recall #Warm Bodies #Antz #The Avengers #Capote #Daredevil #Dumbo #EuroTrip #Predators #Rookie #Run Lola Run #Seabiscuit #Seven Samurai #Sideways #Sister Act #Wizard of Oz #Air Force One #Annie Hall #Astro Boy #Alien vs Predator #Bee Movie #Chicken Little #Dark Shadows #Dreamgirls #Fantasia #Jack and Jill #Harry Potter #Oldboy #12 Angry Men #Gravity #The Killing #Wolf of Wall Street #Bourne Ultimatum #Hotel Rwanda #A Beautiful Mind #Silence of the Lambs #Gran Torino #Twelve Monkeys #Alexander #Project X #28 Days Later #Prestige #Mr. & Mrs. Smith #Reservoir Dogs #Blair Witch Project #Breakfast at Tiffany's #Edward Scissorhands #No Country for Old Men #Pirates of the Caribbean #Requiem for a Dream #Transformers #Shawshank Redemption #Full Metal Jacket #Moby Dick #Million Dollar Baby #Pinocchio #American Psycho #Grand Budapest Hotel #Hunt #12 Years a Slave #Django Unchained #Schindler's List #Her #Warrior #Ip Man #How to Train Your Dragon #Like Stars on Earth #3 Idiots #Rush #Secret in their Eyes #Before Sunrise #Howl's Moving Castle #Downfall #Swades #Lives of Others #Memories of Murder #City of God #Office Space #Life of Brian #In the Mood for Love #Donnie Darko #Amores Perros #Princess Mononoke #Brother Bear #Life is Beautiful #Black Cat, White Cat #Jimmy Neutron #Fargo #Santa Clause #Infernal Affairs #Legally Blonde #Splice #Magic Mike #Mystic River #Paranorman #Perfume #Thor #Straw Dogs #Stuart Little #Up in the Air #Ugly Truth #Changeling #After Earth #Hard Candy #Mirror Mirror #Elysium #American Mary #Arthur #Hook #Judge Dredd #Last Airbender #Flubber #Frances Ha #Intouchables #Vicky Cristina Barcelona